


Rooftop

by Its_Raineing_Words



Series: Young Mafia [4]
Category: Mafia 2
Genre: 1940's, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Romance, kind of, vague mentions of period typical homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe gets a girl yet again, but why is Vito not happy for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting again, I really need to sort myself out. This is the first 'romantic' thing I've posted here so it's not really that good but I tried. I hope you like it!

Empire Bay was stretched out beneath them like a blanket of twinkling lights, the occasional shout or howl could be heard but it didn’t bother the two boys sat on that one roof in a city of thousands one bit. They were too busy making jokes about their day, what Valentino down the road said, who was dating who, things like that but it a distraction from what was really going on. Joe had a girl as of that afternoon and Vito was upset about it for no apparent reason, at least none that Joe could think of.  
“Hey, Vito. I finally got Eleanora to give me a chance and you haven’t even mentioned it.” Joe said after a lull in their joking in his typical unsubtle fashion  
“Yeah well maybe I don’t want to talk about how great you are for once.” Vito muttered bitterly  
“I just wanna talk about kissing my gal for a bit, you know I’d do the same for you if you actually told be about it.” Joe grumbled  
“You kiss girls all the time I-…I haven’t kissed a girl at all.” Vito blushed and felt like squirming under Joe’s stare  
“Really?! Wow, I just figured you went with plenty of girls but didn’t mention it to me being the sensitive guy you are and all.” The larger boy chuckled, leaning against the wall more heavily to look over at Vito.  
“Well I just never have alright, and I’m not sensitive!” Vito protested  
“You’ve really never kissed anyone?” Joe’s voice took on a predatory air as he leaned closer to Vito  
“Yeah, didn’t I just say that?” Vito scuttled backwards anxiously, bashing his elbow against something he couldn’t see.  
“Do you want to?” Joe leaned forwards again, this time resting his hands on Vito’s crossed legs, bringing himself right up to Vito’s face  
“I mean, yeah, doesn’t everyone?” Vito chuckled nervously, shocked into stillness by Joe’s boldness  
“I think that’s the first smart thing you’ve said all day Vito.”  
With that Joe closed the distance between the two of them. Vito squeaked, frozen as Joe hummed with pleasure at his victory, Vito tried to pull away but Joe wouldn’t let him. He just grabbed Vito’s shoulders and held him firm and he continued to kiss the smaller boy like Vito was one of those dames in the pictures, after a few seconds he let out a pathetically high whine and gave up kissed back. Just as Vito was beginning to forget himself and how wrong all this was Joe pulled away and grinned at him with flushed cheeks and a wild gleam in his eyes. Vito knew what he was supposed to do, he was supposed to yell and punch Joe but he didn’t he just looked at him as Joe sat back and observed everything going on below them, Vito thought about how those same people returning home from work or going out for a night on the town would react if they knew about what had gone on above them.  
“Well, now you’ve kissed someone. If you tell anyone about this I will fucking kill you.” He said nonchalantly  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” At least Vito had recovered his sarcasm though he hadn’t recovered his normal heartbeat or breathing.  
After a bout of not quite awkward silence they went back to joking like Joe had never pinned Vito down a stole his first kiss, though, if Vito was honest (which he was never going to be) he was glad it was Joe. Vito knew he should be guilty, he could hear his mother chastising him in his head but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Joe had put his arm around Vito’s shoulders and had started teasing him about the blush that hadn’t quite faded from the kiss.. Damn, kissing seemed to turn Vito into a girl. He might have to just pin Joe down and kiss him to rectify that, in fact, that wasn’t a bad idea…


End file.
